Tapi Rela Bagi-Bagi?
by Nanasemaru
Summary: 13 Februari. Besok hari Valentine. Mendadak Kageyama jadi kepikiran buat dapet cokelat dari Hinata. Akhirnya, seharian itu Kageyama berusaha memberi kode kepada Hinata untuk hari Valentine. 14 Februari. Bagaimana hasil kode Kageyama! [KagexHina] Special story [DaixSuga] OOC(?)


**Tapi Rela Bagi-Bagi?**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **This story by Nanasemaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning! OOC, typos, shounen-ai

Kageyama x Hinata

.

ENJOY

.

Kageyama Tobio.

Lelaki dengan surai hitam, mata setajam gagak, bibir manyun, dan wajah galak yang katanya sejak dari lahir itu sedang berjalan loyo ke dalam kelas. Sekali dua kali ia menguap, menahan rasa kantuk yang entah mengapa selalu menghinggapinya setiap pelajaran akan dimulai. Gara-gara sering ketiduran di kelas, setter klub bola voli SMA Karasuno ini kadang sering dijuluki 'Bakageyama'. Yah, walau nyatanya Kageyama tidak sebodoh itu. Otaknya hanya bekerja jika berhubungan dengan bola voli. Sisanya, Kageyama emang bego.

Kageyama sudah duduk di kursi, mempersiapkan posisi paling nyaman untuk tidur beberapa jam ke depan. Latihan pagi ini memang melelahkan. Ditambah ocehan Hinata Shoyo, si-pendek-berambut-oranye-dengan-mulut-bawel, menambah keletihan sohib-bukan-sohib Hinata ini.

 _Yosh. Waktunya_ _sambil_ _tidur._

"Pulang sekolah antar aku, ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Mmm ... belanja bahan-bahan ...?"

"Aaah ... aku tahu. Kamu mau buat cokelat valentine, kan? Oh iya, ya. Besok, kan, Hari Valentine!"

Mata Kageyama yang semenit sebelumnya sudah tertutup rapat langsung terbuka lebar sambil memelototi dua gadis yang sedang membicarakan cokelat valentine ini. Kaget dengan wajah seram Kageyama yang sama seramnya dengan Ouija, kedua gadis ini langsung pucat.

"Ah, m-maaf," ucap Kageyama, menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh pada dua gadis teman sekelasnya ini. Setelah Bakageyama, paling tidak ia tidak mau dapat julukan 'Kageyama si Cabul'.

 _Besok Valentine?_

Buru-buru Kageyama mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celananya dan mengecek tanggal hari ini yang tercetak jelas di layarnya. 13 Februari, itu yang tertulis di layar _handphone_ Kageyama kini.

 _Valentine ... kah?_

Sebelumnya, Kageyama tidak begitu peduli–dan memang tidak peduli–dengan hari dimana orang-orang mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya itu dengan hadiah yang umumnya cokelat. Serius, Kageyama memang ga pernah tahu ada hari yang seperti itu dalam sejarah dunia ini. Tapi, semua berubah ketika Hinata menyerang hatinya.

Uhuk. Ini bukan seperti Kageyama suka–atau apapun namanya–kepada Hinata. Tapi, yah, gimana ya. Semenjak Hinata ada di dalam kehidupan Kageyama, sang _Ousama_ ini benar-benar berubah dari kediktatorannya dan mulai peduli dengan sekitar (terutama Hinata). Bagi Kageyama, Hinata punya magnet tersendiri yang membuat orang-orang tertarik pada Hinata (terutama Kageyama).

Dan Kageyama juga tidak mengerti kenapa saat ia mendengar kata ' _valentine_ ' tiba-tiba ia jadi kepikiran Hinata. Ya, kenapa harus Hinata? KENAPA? Kenapa ga Shimizu- _senpai_ aja misal? Ga deng, ga mungkin. Ia bisa kena serve mematikan dari Tanaka dan Nishinoya. Cukup Tsukishima aja musuhnya. Dan cukup Hinata saja rivalnya.

Bukan berarti Kageyama mau kasih Hinata cokelat juga, sih. Harga diri Kageyama terlalu tinggi untuk memberi si Pendek itu hadiah, apalagi cokelat _valentine_. Tapi, kalau misalnya Hinata yang kasih cokelat ke Kageyama, Kageyama juga ga bakal nolak. Mubazir katanya.

Jadi, hari ini Kageyama memutuskan untuk, ehem, _ngode_ ke Hinata agar dikasih cokelat _valentine_.

* * *

Pulang sekolah.

Kageyama Tobio berjalan lambat menuju ruang klub. Otaknya berputar untuk mencari cara _ngode_ ke Hinata. Belum sampai ke ruang klub, si Kecil Oranye sudah duluan berlari melewati Kageyama menuju ruang klub.

"Heh, Hinata bego!" teriak Kageyama sambil berlari menyusul Hinata di depannya yang mulai melompati anak tangga.

Sambil _ngos-ngosan_ di depan pintu ruang klub, Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai mengejek Kageyama. "Aku menang lagi! Dasar Kageyama payah!"

"Kamu yang licik karena ambil _start_ duluan!" Kageyama membalas dengan tajam seperti biasanya. Dimulailah rutinitas sehari-hari dua _baka_ ini.

"Aku liat dari belakang kamu jalannya lama, kayak siput! Kalau ingin menang, kamu harus selalu gesit!"

"Ngapain coba buang-buang tenaga cuma buat ke ruang klub?!"

"Lah, kamu sendiri, kan, yang ikutan aku!" balas Hinata tak kalah sengit. Kageyama hampir skak mat.

Bibir Kageyama sudah siap membalas perkataan Hinata. Tapi, ketika sadar jarak antara ia dan Hinata kurang dari 15cm, tiba-tiba Kageyama teringat modus _ngode_ -nya ke Hinata. Seketika wajah Kageyama langsung memerah sampai ke telinganya.

"Dasar Hinata bego," umpat Kageyama, melangkah mundur.

"Hah, apa katamu?!" teriak Hinata dengan telinga membesar. Umpatan Kageyama tadi kedengeran kayaknya.

"Engga," mata biru gelap Kageyama itu mengarah tanpa melihat Hinata.

Hinata mendengus kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya–persis Kageyama. Dari dalam saku celananya dikeluarkan kunci ruang klub yang dipinjamkan oleh Daichi. "Ga usah _sok_ _tsundere_ gitu, deh, Kageyama. _Sok_ lucu. _Sok_ _kawaii_. Jijik tahu."

Belum sedetik tangan lebar Kageyama langsung hinggap di kepala bersurai oranye milik Hinata. Cengkraman dari tangan Kageyama itu langsung menarik kepala Hinata sampai ke akar-akar rambutnya.

"Aw! Lepasin, Kageyama! Kalau gini terus aku bisa botak!"

"Biarin. Kamu emang bagusan botak." Kageyama memasang tampang galaknya. Hinata menciut.

Lima detik kemudian kedua bocah ini sudah ada di dalam ruang klub dan mulai ganti baju. Hanya ada Hinata dan Kageyama. Berdua. Di ruang klub yang sepi. _Yosh_. Kesempatan bagus. Kageyama akan menyerang dengan sekali serangan.

"Oi, Hinata."

"Huh?"

"Kamu tahu besok hari apa?"

Glek. Kageyama hampir _to the point_ banget.

Hening sejenak, Hinata berpikir. "Besok ... hari Rabu, kan?"

 _Hinata asem_.

"Emang besok tanggal berapa?" Kageyama belum menyerah setelah kena _troll_ dari kawan-rival-nya itu.

"Memangnya bagimu aku ini kalender?"

Hening.

.

.

.

"JADI SELAMA INI KAGEYAMA MENGANGGAP AKU KALENDER, HAH?!" Oke, Hinata mulai lebay.

Lupain.

* * *

Pulang latihan.

Daichi dan Sugawara sudah berjalan duluan di depan. Agak jauh dan Kageyama dan Hinata yang mendorong sepedanya. Di belakang ada Nishinoya, Asahi, dan Tanaka. Di belakangnya lagi ada Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi. Oke, Kageyama akan memulai serangan kedua.

"Hhh ... latihan hari ini melelahkan. Rasanya jadi lapar."

"Iya, ya. Aku juga jadi lapar."

"Kayaknya yang makan yang manis-manis enak. Cokelat ... misalnya." Sekuat mungkin Kageyama menahan rasa malu di hatinya ini. Suaranya agak dibuat-buat sok dingin.

"Cokelat ya ..."

Sejauh ini Hinata sudah merespon cukup baik. Dari raut wajahnya, Hinata tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin Hinata ingat besok hari apa. Di dalam hati Kageyama tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ini. Hinata termakan umpannya.

"OH IYA!" Tiba-tiba Hinata berseru, membuat Kageyama agak kaget. Sudah ingatkah Hinata? "Kalau aku, sih, lagi pingin bakpao daging. Tapi sayang, ya, hari ini Daichi-san tidak menraktir kita," lanjut Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kageyama hampir mau jungkir balik.

 _Asem emang Hinata bego._

Semenjak serangan terakhir itu, Kageyama diam seribu bahasa.

* * *

Besoknya, 14 Februari.

Asem memang hari ini bagi kaum jomblo seperti Kageyama. Selama ini ia sudah berharap pada orang yang salah. Kageyama merutuki nasibnya ini dengan tidur di kelas selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Memang nasib, Kageyama.

Setelah pelajaran terakhir, Kageyama bangun dan membereskan mejanya dari berbagai alat tulis yang selama ini hanya berguna sebagai pajangan. Saat ingat hari ini ada latihan, mendadak ia males banget. Males ketemu Hinata Shoyo. Tapi, untuk menggapai cita-cita utamanya yaitu menjadi _setter_ terbaik, dengan langkah agak diseret Kageyama berjalan menuju ruang klub.

Walaupun ia sudah melama-lamakan langkah kakinya menuju ruang klub, tapi tetap saja ia bertemu Hinata yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang klub.

"Yo!"

"Yo."

Dengan niat ga niat, Kageyama masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Lagi-lagi cuma berdua dengan Hinata. Tapi karena _kokoro_ Kageyama sudah lelah, ia menyerah untuk memberi kode kepada Hinata. Wajahnya yang biasanya muram, hari ini makin dibuat muram.

Saat hendak membuka bajunya, Kageyama tidak sengaja mengintip ke dalam tas Hinata yang terbuka setengah. Matanya melebar ketika menemukan benda yang ia idamkan dari Hinata sejak kemarin.

Cokelat.

" _Ano_ , Hinata!" Buru-buru Kageyama menyahut Hinata. Jantungnya agak berdegup.

"Huh?"

"Eh ... itu ... kamu ... dapat cokelat?" tanya Kageyama, antara takut dan ragu. Ia tidak mau langsung mengasumsikan bahwa cokelat itu untuk _nya_. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada orang lain yang memberi Hinata cokelat?!

Hinata diam sebentar memandang batang cokelat yang ada di dalam tasnya. "Ah, ini." Tangan Hinata meraih cokelat itu dari dalam tasnya. "Iya, aku baru dapat cokelat _valentine_ ini tadi pagi, lho!" kata Hinata dengan sumringah.

Jleb. Seketika hati Kageyama hancur bagai diinjak _Colossal_ _Titan_. Nyatanya, ada orang lain yang suka Hinata. Nyatanya, ada orang lain di hati Hinata. Kenyataan pahit ini tidak bisa diterima begitu saja oleh Kageyama setelah beberapa bulan terakhir ini hanya _dirinya_ yang ada di samping Hinata.

Siapa? Siapa yang kasih cokelat ke Hinata? Pertanyaan itu kini memenuhi kepala Kageyama sampai ke dalam urat nadinya.

Kageyama menelan ludah. Dengan ragu, ia bertanya, "Dapat dari siapa cokelat itu?"

 _Tenang, Kageyama. Apapun yang terjadi jangan panik. Bisa saja itu hanya cokelat pertemanan. Sekarang cokelat seperti itu sudah lumrah. Lagian ini juga Cuma kado yang musiman. Paling yang ngasih juga cuma kasihan._

Tangan Kageyama dikepal, menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima apapun jawaban dari Hinata.

"Ini ... " 

.

.

.

.

. 

"Ini ... cokelat ... dari ... adik perempuanku."

Eh?

"Yah, agak memalukan, sih, bilangnya juga," lanjut Hinata dengan wajah agak memerah.

Kali ini Kageyama bisa bernapas lega setelah berhasil keluar dari labirin hatinya itu.

"Hoo ... gitu."

"Jangan-jangan ... Kageyama juga mau cokelat _valentine_ , ya?"

Skak mat. Panah tepat di hati Kageyama. Kageyama langsung tersedak.

"Hah? Apaan coba maksudmu. Aku ga mau yang kayak gituan."

"Ga mungkin juga, sih, orang dengan wajah semenakutkan seperti dirimu dapet cokelat valentine."

Hinata dapat satu jitakan di kepalanya.

"Ya udah, Kageyama mau sepotong? Tadinya ini ada sebelas potong, tapi aku udah makan tiga di kelas. Walau sedikit, aku rela, kok, bagi-bagi."

Cokelat di tangan Hinata disodorkan ke depan Kageyama. Jantung Kageyama langsung berdetak tidak beraturan. Kemurungan di wajah Kageyama segera berubah semu merah. Walaupun memang bukan spesial untuknya, tapi karena ini hari _Valentine_ , Kageyama akan menganggap ini cokelat _valentine_ dari Hinata.

Tepat saat Kageyama akan mengambil sepotong cokelat Hinata, tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka lebar.

BRAK

"Whoaaa! Hinata punya cokelat?!" Tanaka, si _Spiker_ Botak, langsung menghambur ke arah Hinata dengan wajah agak syok karena seorang Hinata saja bisa dapat cokelat sedangkan dia tidak.

"Ah, iya. Kalau mau, boleh ambil sepotong."

"Serius, nih? Aku ambil satu, ya."

"Yang lain juga boleh, kok," ucap Hinata pada Daichi, Suga, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Asahi, dan Ennoshita yang ada di belakang Tanaka.

"Wah, mantap! Makasih Hinata!"

Satu per satu mulai mengambil potongan cokelat Hinata. Saat Hinata melihat kotak cokelatnya sudah berih tanpa sisa, ia kemudian ingat Kageyama yang _paling awal minta cokelat_. Mendadak tubuh Hinata merinding. Ia dapat merasakan aura negatif di belakang tubuh kecilnya itu. Dengan rasa takut, Hinata menoleh ke belakang diikuti keringat yang mulai mengalir.

Kejadian dimana Hinata men- _serve_ bola sampai kena kepala Kageyama terulang lagi. Peristiwa paling menakutkan dalam sejarah hidup Hinata terulang lagi. Badannya membeku di hadapan Kageyama yang di sekelilingnya mulai muncul kobaran api.

"A-ano, maaf Kageyama,c-c-c-cokelatnya ..."

"DASAR HINATA BEGO!"

Tanpa ragu Kageyama langsung menyundul kepala Hinata sampai Hinata jatuh terkulai di atas lantai dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Kageyama sudah siap melanjukan serang selanjutnya, namun Sugawara dan Daichi menghentikannya melihat keadaan Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Begitulah tragedi akhir Hari _Valentine_ Kageyama. 

.

.

. 

* * *

**a/n:**

Waaaaa maapin nyampah di fandom ini! Fanfic pertama di fandom ini. Huhu tau kok OOC. Tau kok garing. Tapi kepala ini dipenuhi KageHina terus selama berminggu-minggu. Jadi ditulis aja sekalian :''))

Thanks for reading! Review boleh kok mhehehe :'3

* * *

 **Another Story (?)**

"HINATA ASEM, KAMVRET, SAMPAH, BEGO, AMPAS, )(&*^%%$%#%^6&%!"

Kageyama dengan kepalanya yang berasap dan wajah merah – entah menahan malu atau marah – mencaci maki habis Hinata sampai urat-uratnya keluar. Sugawara sebagai mama _senpai_ yang baik berusaha menahan Kageyama bersama Daichi agar tidak menyiksa Hinata yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Sudah, sudah, Kageyama. Kalau kamu sebegitu pengennya makan cokelat, nih, aku beri. Belum aku makan, kok." Sugawara menyodorkan cokelat yang ia dapat dari Hinata ke depan wajah Kageyama.

 _He? Suga kasih cokelat ke Kageyama?!_ Jerit Daichi di dalam hatinya. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu jeritan itu. Daichi syok.

Badai pasti berlalu, amukan Kageyama langsung berhenti dihadapkan pada sepotong cokelat _terakhir_ di tangan Sugawara itu. Mukanya yang bagaikan _oni_ langsung berubah lunak. Tapi karena _jaim_ dan _tsundere_ tingkat tingginya, Kageyama membuang muka dan memasang wajah juteknya lagi.

"B-bukan berarti aku mau cokelat juga, sih."

"Eh? Terus, kenapa kamu ngamuk sampai segitunya?"

Sugawara bingung.

Wajah Kageyama memerah.

Tsukihima cekikikan. "Hee ... sudah jelas dia ngamuk karena Cuma pengen cokelat dari Hinata. Langsung dari Hinata." Nada bicara Tsukishima yang memang dibuat mengejek membangunkan _oni_ Kageyama.

"Heh, kamu ngomong apa, Tsukishima sialan?!"

"Bukan apa-apa, _ousama_."

Dalam satu sore itu, hampir terjadi Perang Dunia Ketiga jika tidak dilerai oleh mama-papa klub voli Karasuno ini. Daichi dan Sugawara sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan ke- _jones-_ an para anggota tim mereka untuk memperebutkan sepotong cokelat _valentine_ ini.

Dan Hinata masih pingsan saat itu. Gara-gara terlalu takut dan sundulan mantap Kageyama.

Tapi, akhirnya Kageyama makan cokelat Sugawara juga, sih.

* * *

Pulang latihan, Daichi merasa kepalanya akan meledak karena kegaduhan yang dibuat anak kelas 1 dan 2 itu. Sudah panasnya suasana antara Kageyama-Hinata-Tsukishima, ditambah dengan Tanaka yang mengompori mereka lagi. _Kokoro_ Daichi sudah lelah hari ini. Ia ingin cepat pulang saja.

Mendadak kepikiran Sugawara yang memberi cokelat pada Kageyama. Enaknya, pikir Daichi. Daichi bukannya ingin cokelat dari Sugawara juga, sih. Lihat senyum indah Sugawara setiap hari pun bagi Daichi sudah cukup.

"Daichi!" panggil Sugawara dari balik punggung lebar Daichi.

"Ada apa?"

Sugawara berjalan beriringan di samping Daichi. "Kamu kayaknya lelah banget hari ini. Kita ke Toko 24 Jam dulu, deh. Aku yang traktir."

"Serius? _Sankyu_!"

Berjalanlah mereka berdua menuju minimarket bertuliskan Toko 24 Jam. Meninggalkan adik kelas mereka yang masih ribut di belakang sana.

Sugawara masuk ke dalam toko, sedangkan Daichi menunggu di luar. Tak lama, Sugawara keluar dengan bungkusan cokelat di tangannya.

"Nih, bakpao."

" _Sankyu_ , Suga."

Daichi mengambil satu dari dua bakpao yang ada di dalam bungkusan cokelat tersebut. Mulut Daichi langsung melahap bakpao dengan sukacita diakibatkan perutnya yang lapar dan _ini dari Suga_. Tapi, dalam satu gigitan itu Daichi merasa bakpao-nya agak berbeda. Bukan seperti bakpao yang biasa dia beli bersama teman setimnya itu. Ketika Daichi melihat isi bakpao miliknya ... 

... _cokelat?_

"Ah, maaf, Daichi. Katanya bakpao dagingnya habis, yang ada Cuma bakpao cokelat ini. Jadi, ya, aku beli. Mungkin gara-gara hari ini _valentine_ , ya, jadi banyak stok cokelat," ucap Sugawara menatap Daichi yang kebingungan dengan rasa bakpao-nya.

Mata Daichi berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat, Daichi segera melahap semua bakpao cokelat itu dengan semangat.

 _Cokelat valentine dari Suga!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The End**


End file.
